The Water's Call
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: A tragic loss on what is supposed to be your happiest day can drive the sanest person to extreme measures… AH Sam/Emily


**Entry #37 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s):**

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: **_The Water's Call_

**Picture Prompt Number: **_38_

**Pairing: **_Sam and Emily_**  
><strong>

**Rating: **_M_

**Genre: **_Tragedy_

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 2623**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **_A tragic loss on what is supposed to be your happiest day can drive the sanest person to extreme measures… _

**Warnings and Disclaimer: **_Strong themes and sexual content are included in this one shot.__**Sensitive content, IE suicide, is included in the one shot.**_

The Water's Call

The darkened water crashed hard against the end of the dock that stretched out before me. A gust of wind blew hard. It swirled my mess of a dress around also whipping my hair across my face. A tear fell and the cold wind made it feel like ice against my already burning cheek. I could not even muster the strength to lift my hand and wipe it away, nor did I have the strength to wipe away any of the others that followed.

My vision was blurring faster and faster because I did not have the will or strength to be rid of the traitorous tears. Any sort of power I had, had been drained from earlier today. My body and mind were weak from hours spent waiting in the emergency room for news. With my fingers crossed, hoping good news would come. Sadly, it never came and I felt so broken. My life had been turned upside down by a car crash.

My hand came to rest on my chest, in the spot that was where my heart should be. If only it had not been ripped and broken into pieces.

As I started to take a step forward, on to the unstable dock, I faltered. My mind was asking me if _he_ would want me to do this. I knew it was foolish, but unable to reason with myself otherwise. Anger filled me as I was pondering my decision and only escalated when I thought about what he would want. A small groan left me but was unheard as a murderous bout of thunder roared overhead. More tears fell as I internally answered the question of whether he would want me to react this way.

I knew that this would be the last thing he would want me to do. Hell, I knew that my mind was not fully intact at the moment, but I just did not care. Pain took over my body, and I realized that even though he would call me foolish for my decision, it really would not matter because he was not here. The only way I would reconsider was if he was here wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me back, and talking me down.

After pushing through my hesitation, my feet started to move, and I was compelled forward. Every step I took was taking me further down the dock. I did not hesitate again, not until I took the step that had put me over the water. I was no longer protected by the land. When I resumed my slow walk, I heard the wooden planks creaking in protest, and dock swayed slightly with the violent gusts of wind. A lump began to form in my throat, but I swallowed it because I could not allow myself to be overtaken with any sort of doubt yet.

When I was halfway down the dock, my steps halted and I closed my eyes, reliving a happy memory that assaulted me.

_A warm arm wrapped around my waist, and his breath whisked by my neck as he placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder. I smiled, and turned in his arms, looking up into those dark brown eyes as they peered into mine. He allowed the trace of a smile to appear on his rugged face. I lifted my hand to his cheek and ran my fingers over his soft shaven skin_

"_I always love when you have a smooth face, even though you look incredibly sexy with the slight stubble you have after a day of not shaving."_

_His eyebrow rose as he took a step forward, locking me in his hold as we leaned against the counter. "I love it when you have smooth skin all over that sexy body of yours."_

_Before I could think of anything to say, his lips crashed to mine. My hands came up and interlocked behind his head as I pulled, trying to deepen the kiss. His hands slid down and cupped my ass as he lifted me to sit on the counter. His hands moved again, coming to rest on my hips, pulling me tightly against him, and allowing me to feel how much he was enjoying this. _

_A small moan escaped me, and he took the opportunity to deepen this kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth, causing another moan to escape. He must have liked my response because he thrust against me. My fingers fisted tighter in his hair and pulled as he removed his mouth from mine. I wasn't disappointed because his mouth soon moved to my neck where he nipped and sucked roughly. This time the moan that left me was louder and longer as he bit at a spot that had my panties soaked in seconds. _

_I let my hands drop from his hair to the base of his shirt. It took me a second to lift it up and off of him, revealing his beautifully sculpted chest. His assault on my neck continued, and I let my hands trail around the waist of his jeans. My fingers continued to gently trace around his waist, until I stopped at the button of his jeans. Popping the buttons open and gently unzipping the zipper before slipping my hand in, loving the easy access that was provided when he wore nothing under his pants._

_He let out a moan as my hand found his large and incredibly hard cock. My hand was forced away as he ripped my shirt off and let it drop next to his. A lick of his lips told me he liked that I hadn't worn a bra today. That was confirmed when his mouth latched on to my nipple, causing me to shift slightly as a wave of heat surged through me. My breath caught as he bit down lightly; causing just enough pressure to give an immense amount of pleasure. Moans were being ripped from me as he continued to bite and lick harder and faster on my nipples, giving them equal attent_ion.

_Muscles tightened in my abdomen, and a familiar sense of pleasure started to wash over me. I could feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. My fate was sealed when he slipped a hand under my skirt; his fingers massaged my clit. A loud moan escaped me as I felt my release washing over me. His groan let me know he liked what he did to me. And a moment later I felt his large cock at my entrance, begging to enter the warmth it supplied. An uncontrollable thrust of my hips buried him deep inside my core and earned a loud moan from him. _

_His hands once again found my hips and used them as leverage for thrusting deep and hard inside of me. The kitchen was filled with sounds of pleasure as he came crashing towards our orgasms, my body still reeling from my first one moments ago. I found myself short of breath when his body started to shake and his pace quickened right before I felt his warmth spilling deep inside of me, causing my orgasm to come slamming down on me._

_Neither of us moved for several long moments as we tried to catch our breaths. He leaned forward and placed his lips just under my ear. "I love you."_

"_I love you more," I whispered back._

Tears began to flow even harder than before, though they had never really stopped. I began to gasp because I felt like life was slipping away from me. The rain had begun to fall harder, mixing with my tears, and pelting my already sore face.

Looking to the side, I watched the angry-looking water swirling dangerously below the pier. Even with the fierce edge it held, I felt as if it was calling to my soul. All I wanted was to swim-swim long and hard until I could not swim any further. I wiped at my face and used my limited sight to guide me forward.

Lightening filled the sky, helping to guide me forward. Loud bouts of thunder filled the night, causing me to flinch slightly with every roar. I felt as though the further I got, the worse the rain and thunder became.

Ignoring the eeriness of the storm, I stopped very close to the docks' end.

My eyes closed as I fell into another happy memory.

_I was bone tired as I struggled with the door to our house .Once again, My boss had been an ass all day. All I could think about was stripping down and taking a long hot bath—with bubbles, maybe even a couple candles and some soft music. _

_"Babe, I'm home," I called as the door finally opened. We had been meaning to fix the lock, but simply hadn't had time._

_When he didn't answer, I wasn't worried. Tossing my purse and keys on the coffee table, I continued down the hall towards our bedroom. I slipped my dress off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground as I walked. My shoes trailed behind me. I turned the water on and added some bubble bath. While the tub filled, I lit a few candles, hit play on the CD player, and finished undressing. _

_I sank into the water and let the heat melt the tension away. I stayed in the tub until I was wrinkled and the water chilled. Reluctantly, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself. _

_My breath caught as I looked around the bedroom. My clothes had been lying on the floor only moments ago, but now the room was filled with candles on every flat surface, a path of rose petals cut across the floor. A strappy white dress hung from the closet door, and I slipped it on. The fabric clung to me like a second skin and fell in a gentle sweep around my calves. _

_I followed the rose petals through the house, noticing that more candles lit my way. I didn't know what was going on, but it was intensely romantic. I looked around to make sure I was in the right house, even though I knew I was. _

_The flowers led me out the back door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Twinkle lights were strung from the trees and porch, making the yard look like some kind of wonderland. _

_"What is this?"_

_He appeared from behind the tree, wearing a tux and a shit eating_-_grin. "What do you think?"_

_"This is amazing, but what's it all for?"_

_He walked closer to me and clasped my hands in his. "I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you were going to be mine. After two years, I want to make an honest woman of you."_

_He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Could he? When he dropped to his knee, I knew he meant exactly what I had thought._

_"Will you marry me?" He opened a ring box that I didn't realize he had pulled out. "Please say you will."_

_I so desperately wanted to speak, but I just couldn't form the words I needed. My eyes filled with tears that leaked over as I nodded._

_He slid the ring onto my finger, gathered me into his arms, and spun me around as he kissed me. My heart was racing as we broke the kiss. In this moment I was silently cursing the need for oxygen because I wanted to still be kissing him, my fiancé._

_A huge smile appears as I tried the word fiancé on him in my head._

_I saw the twinkle in his eye as he watched my face; I knew I probably looked like a kid who had spent their allowance in a candy shop. He was my candy, and I was going to have him in endless supply. _

_Before my mind could think of another silly analogy, I kissed him again. His arms tightened around me as I pushed myself against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Needless to say, we spent the rest of the night nestled together under the array of twinkling lights, engulfed in our love for each other._

More tears fell harder and harder as I fought to regain the memory that I cherished more than anything. A frustrated scream left me, but this time the thunder did not drown it out. My legs gave way, and I fell painfully onto my hands and knees, landing at the very edge of the dock.

The dark and enraged water seemed to be staring at me, screaming my name. It was waiting for me, tempting me to come take a little swim. My right hand reached down, dipping the tips of my fingers into the appealing icy water. I let my fingers linger for a moment before pulling myself back and sitting back on my heels as I looked down at my ruined dress.

My hands tried to smooth the wrinkled, torn mess on my lap, with no success. As I continued to smooth idly, I did my best to ignore the blood stains that were scattered on my wedding dress. With the next bout of lightening hit, pain filled my chest with an overwhelming intensity. My eyes, blurry as they were, took sight of the blood that belonged to the man I had married and lost, all in one day.

As I started to gasp, the pain was becoming unbearable; I wished I could see his smiling face one more time, just for a moment. I still did not regret my decision to not see his body. I knew that I did not want my last memory to be of his lifeless body lying on an impossibly cold, metal table. It broke my heart to even think about. My eyes closed as tightly as they could as I tried to make a happy memory appear.

Another scream of frustration escaped because nothing would appear. As I opened my eyes, I felt a brief warmth wrap around me, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. That split second it had lasted had not long enough and I wanted to feel it again, but I knew that I would I not. He would never provide warmth for me because all that remained was a cold shell of who he was, a shell that was going to be placed six feet under the ground in a few days.

Looking over my shoulder towards the shore, I saw a figure on the beach. Though my sight was incredibly blurred, I would know the silhouette anywhere. He was standing there and watching me with a saddened look on his face.

I turned away; I was hallucinating, and it was not going to do me any good.

After a moment, I looked back, but he was not there.

My eyes returned to the angry water, swirling with a deadly presence beneath the dock—it was still calling out to me, asking me to take a short swim. It was promising a very short struggle, and I could no longer deny it what it was asking. Without giving myself a chance to hesitate, I lunged forward and became engulfed under the water.

The water's icy edge burned my skin for a moment, but it faded as the seconds passed by. For some reason, I kept holding my breath as I felt myself being pulled away from the safety of the decrepit dock. I let out the breath I was holding. As I let the angry cold water take me over, I saw Sam's face, I swore I could hear him call "Emily" as everything went black.


End file.
